


Desert Moon

by Nakahisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inaccurate WW2 timeline, Jacob at the other, Queenie at one end, absence makes the heart grow fonder, some angst yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahisa/pseuds/Nakahisa
Summary: Queenie trained her eyes at the dust clouds forming up miles away from her, opposite where she was, arms folded within the long sleeves of her black gold-trimmed dress.Jacob saddled up, making final checks on his steed and equipment.Between them, the plains of a desert.





	Desert Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since my last fic/chapter update. Life in the army is busy like that.   
That said, I have a rare day off today, and I had this inspiration for this song so... Please enjoy.
> 
> P.S.: Aladdin <3

_ **When the shadows unfold** _

_ **When the sun hides its gold** _

_ **When the wind and the cold come calling** _

Queenie trained her eyes at the dust clouds forming up miles away from her, opposite where she was, arms folded within the long sleeves of her black gold-trimmed dress.

On the magically-enhanced tree branches at the edge of the desert, she kept a look-out. 

There was no one nearby, save for her fellow acolytes hidden somewhere else far from her (she made sure of that).

_ So there’s where their camp is…  _

_ **When the path isn't clear** _

_ **And the stars disappear** _

_ **As an endless midnight's falling** _

She shifted her weight to the left foot, feeling the tingling sensation of numbness overwhelm her right. 

How long had she been standing there anyway?

Seconds… Minutes…

Whatever. 

Nurmengard was colder, this was nothing.

Queenie quite liked it here, up and away from the others.

Here she could have her own thoughts to herself. 

She could have silence and peace. 

Here, she could let her real self free.

_ **At the edge of the sky** _

_ **There's a moon hanging high** _

_ **When you're lost** _

_ **It'll try to remind you** _

The clanging of metal on metal rang loud through the silence of the night.

Groans turned to shouts, the shuffling of footsteps and rustling of fabric dominated the hour.

Horses neighed as they were mustered and rode out of the camp, out of the shelter of trees and into the dangers of flat dry land. 

A man stood at attention at the guard post. His uniform once fitting him tightly, was now lopsided at the shoulders, as he saluted.

Jacob cut his hand down, his eyes following the backs of the company of soldiers.

The full moon shone brightly, casting shadows into the surroundings. 

Shadows from flora moved when a breeze picked up.

Like flames licking the ground. Like Paris.

Jacob blinked. He tightened his grip around his rifle, and went back to his sentry duties.

_ **On a dark desert night** _

_ **You can look to the light** _

_ **Cause it's shining there** _

_ **To find you** _

The moon was a sharp contrast to the darkness of the skies. To see the moon and stars in Nurmengard was a rare treat. Thick snow blanketed the area, the strong howling winds picking up loose icy bits, blocking out the natural night sky. 

Any time away from that castle was a welcome respite for Queenie. 

She gazed upwards, squinting at the beauty of the astronomical body.

_ “Ain’t the moon beautiful tonight sweetheart?” _

_ “Mmhmm, but not as beautiful as you.” _

_ “Oh Jacob…” _

Jacob… 

If only he were here next to her, seeing the night sky together.

_ **Desert moon light the way** _

_ **Till the dark turns to day** _

_ **Like a lamp in the lonely night** _

_ **Bright and blue** _

Jacob dug into his rations unenthusiastically, coughing as the dry bread and dust irritated his throat. 

Times like this, made him wonder if he had the right choice in joining the army to defend his native country. Home of his family.

The Nazis were overpowering everyone, so why did he join up to put up a futile resistance? Why was he even in another war? 

His battalion were now at the Bledow Desert, moving out company by company to chase out the Germans in their assigned area of defence.

This wasn’t his fight. 

The battle to take place at Nurmengard is, but none of the wizarding folk would allow him, a Muggle, to participate in  _ their _ war. 

So he took a trip, leaving on the night of a full moon. He would get to the destination, by all means necessary. With his own limbs, even if he had to  _ crawl _ there.

For her. 

To save her.

_ **Desert moon** _

_ **Wild and free** _

_ **Will it burn just for me?** _

Queenie fingered the bracelet Jacob had bought for her, despite her protests. It was the only physical item left in her possession that reminded her of him. The bitter cold wind blew once more, reflecting the feeling in her heart.

She deserved happiness. She deserved to settle down. 

She didn’t want loneliness, but loneliness had a knack of hunting her down and tormenting her. 

Her duty was up, time to head back to report to Rosier about the group of men she had spotted. They had received intel about an American wizard hiding amongst the Polish soldiers. Said wizard was connected to the Ministry of Magic at some point, before he disappeared from England. One of their newer acolytes had claimed to have seen this so-called wizard in the company of the Scamanders and Dumbledore. Grindelwald had influences all over Europe, and if this American wizard were a threat… Well… Carrow had narrowed down the trail to the Bledow Desert. All that was left was to remove the hindrance.

Disapparating down to the ground, Queenie went against her better judgement and walked to the edge of the forest, where desert sand began.

She was already late to report, a couple more minutes to herself wouldn’t change the consequences.

_ **Shine down** _

If the dark gloomy night sky was her, then the moon was her love. Her favourite baker. 

“Jacob… Please be safe… I’ll be with you soon.”

_ **Shine down** _

Jacob saddled up, making final checks on his steed and equipment. They were moving out, crossing the desert and possibly coming to contact with the rumoured Afrika Korps. There could be blood shed, but it would not be his. It could not be his, for he was still too far away from her. 

He patted his uniform chest pocket, feeling the tiny lump of a pair of earrings that belonged to his love. The only valuable item left of Queenie. 

“Wait for me Queenie.”

_ **Till I find my way to you** _

  
  



End file.
